A Day in the Life of a William Clone
by SpeedDemonGirl
Summary: Jeremie's William clone might not be the smartest person, but he still can tell a story! Written for a Code Lyoko one shot fanfiction contest.


"…And Dunbar, line up!" Jim's calling off names for people to race around the track, though I don't remember anyone named "Dunbar," in our class. I wonder what he wants…why is he staring at me angrily?

"Dunbar! I said line up!" But I don't know a Dunbar. My name's William, but my other name is Dunbar! Now I remember, Yumi said that sometimes people call you by your other name, so Jim meant me…I get it now. I line up next to the other kids.

"It's about time you decided to join us in the real world Dunbar." Jim says to me.

"But, if I wasn't in the real world, which world was I in?" I ask him. The other kids start laughing. Why do they always laugh at my questions? They're completely reasonable and I don't find them funny.

"The one in that head of yours o' course!" Jim says, sticking his face in front of mine and tapping my head. "Now stay out of it!" I'm about to ask Jim how I could even get inside my head, but I decide against it.

"Now, just so you're all clear," Jim says "You're going to start running on my whistle blow, so now, ready…set…go!" Jim puts the whistle against his lips and blows. The kids start to run and I take off as well. Halfway down the track, I pass all 3 of them and I'm in the lead. I've been good at sports for as long as I can remember I pass past the group of kids, and Jim, and keep running around the track.

"DUNBAR!" Jim shouts to me. "What're you doing?"

"I'm running!" I yell, turning my head to face him. Is he blind?

"Well stop running and get over here!" I stop, and start walking towards Jim.

"Hustle up Dunbar!"

"But Jim, you told me to stop running, and if I go any faster, I'd be running."

"Ignore what I said and get over here!" I run over to Jim.

"Now Dunbar," Jim says to me, "I'm sick of your "funny guy" act! Now stop asking ridiculous questions to make the other kids laugh!"

"But I'm not asking questions to make people laugh!" I say, getting annoyed now.

"This is it Dunbar, one more smart comment, and I'll give you detention, got that?" I nod my head. "Good. Now next up is…"

Finally out of gym, and without a detention. It's the only class I don't have with Yumi, and it's the one I have the most trouble in, even with me being good at sports. I have a lot of questions to ask her that Jim didn't answer and thought were "ridiculous". Oh! There she is looking at her cell phone! I'm about to call out to her, but before I can, she turns around and takes off into the woods. Without thinking, I follow her. I really want her to answer my questions, seeing as she's the only one who actually will. I see her disappear into a hole in the ground, and covers it with a metal circle. I run over to it and stare at it. Where is she going? I bend down to pick up the circle, but then a darkness takes over my vision, and pain shoots through my body like a lightning bolt and I'm screaming…screams that are lost in the dark…and then I can't feel anything.

_I stare down at the porthole in front of me. _

_"__**The ones that you seek are down there,**__" the voice says in my head, "__**and you want to destroy them, kill them,**__" I lift the cover off, jump down the hole, and race ahead. Nothing matters or exists now. There is only the voice. The voice is the master, and I am it's body, the body that will kill those the voice despises. And I know which ones. Their pictures are implanted in my head, while the voice whispers for me to kill them, and kill them I shall. _

_I come upon a latter and climb up it. I am now standing in front of a factory. I run into it, jumping from the entrance down to the elevator. Heights don't scare me, can't affect me if I fall. I know nothing can hurt me. I am invincible. I punch the button next to the elevator, step into it, and ride it down. The doors open and there's a blond boy with glasses sitting in a chair. _

_"__**That's him!**__" the voice screams in my head, "__**He is one of them that you must kill!**__" Kill, I must kill him, the voice commands me. The boy has noticed me now._

_"William?" he asks, "What are you doing here?" I walk over to him and cry out. My hand has electricity in it, but it doesn't hurt me. I grab the boy by the neck and hold him in the air, shocking him, and then I throw him against the wall. He doesn't get up. I walk over to him with a smirk on my face. The voice will be happy with me. I raise my hand to strike the blow that causes his death, when I'm hit from behind, and I feel it go through me. I turn around, and see a girl with black hair behind me. I knock her aside. She must have been the one who hit me._

_"__**She is also one you must kill,**__" the voice says, and I know. I move at her before she can get up and I zap her. She falls over, but weakly gets up and swipes at my feet. Of course it goes through me, for I cannot be hurt. The voice has promised that I'm invincible. It shall be pleased with me. But then, it's screaming. Is the voice screaming at me? Or is it mad about something else? _

_"__**NO!**__" the voice is screaming, "__**Not yet!**__" the voices screams of pain split my head in two, and then I feel as if something is leaving my body painfully, as if it's being forced from me. My vision leaves me and everything goes black as I fall to the ground._

I wake up in a room that seems familiar to me. I swear I know this room. A lady walks over to me. Wait, that's the school nurse, which means that this is the infirmary.

"Ah William, you've woken up!" she says, walking over to me.

"What happened," I ask her, sitting up.

"Yumi said that she found you unconscious in the forest on the school ground. Do you remember how you were knocked out?"

"I-" I start, trying to think of what happened. What comes to me is a flurry of images. Yumi lying on the ground in front of me, Yumi's friend Jeremie sitting at a giant computer, an old factory, then I remember when the pain started.

"It was a black light." I say "It came at me from nowhere and knocked me out."

The nurse stares at me like when I ask the other teachers questions.

"Ok William, I think you need a bit more rest before I can let you go back to class," she says to me. But I don't want to stay in bed, I want to go talk to Yumi. I must have said something wrong.

"No," I say, "I'm feeling fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess," I get out of the bed and walk to the door.

"All I can say is that you are one lucky duck that Yumi found you."

"Uh, thanks, I think," I say, walking out the door, "but can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure,"

"Why did you call me a duck?"


End file.
